¿Verdad o Castigo?
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Se trata del típico juego, aunque puede que uno de los Mugiwara sea mejor jugando de lo esperado [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **One Piece es propiedad de Eiichirō Oda.

**¿Verdad o Castigo? **Inocente juego…

Tal y como acostumbraban al parar en una isla se dividieron las tareas, las cumplieron y luego tuvieron el día libre. El cambio fue cuando, llegada la noche, algunos decidieron salir por distintos motivos, y otros en cambio decidieron quedarse.

Los que salieron eran Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Franky; y por ende los que se quedaron fueron Robin, Brook, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy, este último tuvo que quedarse y no seguir explorando ya que Nami lo había dejado castigado. Y como en el barco estaban muy aburridos, especialmente… únicamente el capitán, la arqueóloga propuso que podrían jugar a algo para matar el tiempo. Entre todos los juegos que ofrecieron; mostrar las bragas (descartado por casi todos), pelear a muerte (descartado por casi todos), contar historias de terror (descartado por que el rostro de la morena aterraba), comer (descartado por que NO era un juego), gano el cocinero al ofrecer que jugaran verdad o castigo; propuesta afeminada (según el espadachín), pero a la cual tuvieron que resignarse ante ninguna otra opción.

- Y… ¿Cómo se juega?

- Muy simple capitán-san, sale escogida una persona al azar y esta elige decir una verdad o cumplir un castigo, de eso se trata

- Y… ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

- Nada

- Tu cállate marimo de mierda

- Quieres pelea cocinerucho

- Pues lo divertido es que al hacer una pregunta o imponer un castigo buscas molestar al otro; y molestar a los demás siempre es divertido

- Ya veo

- Robin-san, no creo que debas enseñarle eso a Luffy-san

- Tú querías que mostráramos las bragas

- Pero… yohohohoho es que eso es distinto

- ¡Tú solo querías verle las bragas a Robin-chwan!

- Por supuesto yohohohoho ni que quisiera ver las suyas yohohohoho…ho – se callo al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la arqueóloga – mejor juguemos

- Bien ¿Quién empieza?

- ¡Yo!

- Bien, entonces empezara capitán-san ¿Cómo hacemos para que sea al azar?

El rubio sonrió levemente – Con una botella

- ¿Una botella?

El cocinero le quito la botella de sake al espadachín sin siquiera dejar que terminara de beber, bebió lo que quedaba de golpe y lo puso en la cubierta, luego la señalo con el dedo – con una botella

- Ya entiendo Sanji-san

- En ese caso ¿Tienes que hacerla girar Luffy?

- ¡Cocinero de cuarta! ¡Pide las cosas!

- ¿Y como la hago girar?

- Así – el cocinero la hizo girar hasta que la botella se detuvo apuntando al espadachín – a la persona que apunte la boca de la botella tienes que hacerle la pregunta o elegirle el castigo

- ¡Ya veo! Parece fácil – tomo la botella y la hizo girar, los demás se quedaron quietos esperando que la botella se detuviese, la cual lo hizo apuntando al esqueleto – ¿Y ahora que? ¿Le hago una pregunta?

- Preguntas verdad o castigo

- Ya veo Brook ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Y ahora? – todos suspiraron, vaya que le costaba entender un juego

- Si dice verdad le preguntas algo

- ¿Puedes cagar?

- ¡ESO YA SE LO HABIAS PREGUNTADO!

- Si, puedo cagar

- ¡YA LE HABIAS RESPONDIDO!

El espadachín y la arqueóloga suspiraron, no había caso con el capitán

- Que divertido

- No le veo lo divertido – dijeron los demás al unísono

- ¿Ahora a quien le toca?

- Tira tu Brook, y el que salga será al que le toque después de ti

- Ya veo Sanji-san, pareces tenerlo todo pensado

El rubio sonrió – Es que me gusta mucho este juego, soy muy bueno

- De verdad cocinero, entonces dime ¿Qué hacemos si alguien no quiere responder TUS preguntas? – por que le quedaba claro que preguntaría ese tipo de cosas

- Pues tiene que pagar con algo, lo mismo si se niega a un castigo

- ¿Algo como que? cocinero-san

- Cualquier cosa que lleves puesta, como la ropa y los accesorios

- Ya veo, en ese caso tira Brook

El espadachín miro al cocinero con mala cara, algo en todo eso le daba muy mala espina. El músico hizo girar la botella y esta se detuvo en la arqueóloga

- Robin-san ¿Me permitirías ver tus bragas?

- ¡ESQUELETO DEGENERADO PRIMERO SE PREGUNTA VERDAD O CASTIGO!

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Serás…

- Verdad

- ¿Me permitirías ver tus bragas?

- No

El esqueleto bajo la vista deprimido

- Siguiendo las reglas de cocinero-san me toca a mí ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto Robin-chwan

- Bien – la arqueóloga la hizo girar ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos, ya que el esqueleto seguía deprimido y Luffy estaba riéndose por este hecho, la botella se detuvo en el espadachín, el cual bufo molesto, seguido por el cocinero; cuando rayos le tocaba a él - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- … Verdad

- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

- No

- Tienes que decir la verdad marimo

- Es la verdad

- Como digas

El peliverde lo miro con mala cara y giro la botella, la cual se detuvo, obra del destino; en el cocinero – Vaya cocinero, ya no deberías estar tan feliz

- ¿Por qué no? Estaba esperando que me tocara – y de nuevo esa sonrisa que tan mala espina le daba

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad – por el momento no tenia problema con eso, quería ver que le preguntaba el espadachín

- ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – sonrió, predijo esa pregunta

- Si – todos los presentes, o la mayoría, lo miraron extrañados – me toca

- Claro – el rubio no pudo evitar reírse ante la clara molestia del espadachín, había buscado molestarlo y no lo había conseguido.

El rubio tomo la botella y la hizo girar, la cual se detuvo, quien sabe por que, en el mismo - ¿Tengo que tirar de nuevo? – todos lo miraron extrañado, o casi todos; Luffy nunca se incluía en eso por que no notaba esas cosas

- Por supuesto Sanji-san

Giro nuevamente la botella, y misteriosamente volvió a apuntarlo a él

- ¡Ya cocinero! ¡¿Quieres tirar bien de una maldita vez?!

Volvió a hacerla girar y esta vez apunto a la arqueóloga - ¡Robin-chwan! ¡Que hermosa coincidencia!

- ¿Coincidencia?

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

El rubio sonrió ampliamente – A ver… ¿Has tenido pensamientos eróticos con…

- ¿Con…?

- …personas de tu mismo sexo?

- Pues…

- ¿De esta tripulación? – todos se detuvieron a mirarle, ¿Qué acaso no era absolutamente lo mismo que preguntar si había tenido pensamientos eróticos con Nami? La arqueóloga se quedo en silencio unos segundos

- ¿Robin-chwan?

- …

- Tienes que responder

- …

El rubio estiro la mano felizmente – Tu polera

La arqueóloga suspiro y comenzó a sacársela lentamente, lo suficiente para que el esqueleto gritara de la emoción

- ¡Sanji-san! Eres asombroso – el rubio solo rió al tener la polera en su poder y a la morena en puro sostén

- Tú sigues Robin-chwan

Lo miro con mala cara, con razón había elegido ese juego, y había tenido el descaro de decir que era bueno, la botella se detuvo apuntando al capitán

- ¡Si! Ya me estaba aburriendo

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Mmmm… pues… verdad, la próxima vez elijo castigo shijijijijiji

- ¿Te gusta la carne?

- ¡Me encanta!

- Ya veo, es tu turno Luffy

- Bien – la hizo rodar y le salio el espadachín

- ¿Verdad o Castigo? Zoro

- Verdad

- Mmm… ¿Comerías caca?

- ¡QUE MIERDA TIENES TU CON LA CACA!

- Responde

- ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Ahora deja, que es mi turno – hizo girar la botella y esta se detuvo apuntando al esqueleto - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Pues, verdad

- ¿Qué mierda tienes tu con las bragas?

- Yohohohoho pues esa es una larga historia, veras en cuanto me quede solo

- Ya, si es larga no la cuentes

- Entonces no hagas preguntas inútiles espadachín de mierda

- ¡Tu cállate cocinerucho!

- ¿Sabes que?

- ¿Qué?

- No te voy a responder por que estoy de buen humor

- Como digas, tu turno Brook

- Yohohohoho – hizo girar la botella y esta se detuvo en el cocinero - ¿Verdad o Castigo? Sanji-san Yohohohoho

- Verdad

- Pues… ¿Te gustan las bragas?

- ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? Pues si son de una linda señorita por supuesto que si

- Ya veo Yohohohoho yo pienso igual

- No me digas – giro la botella, y esta se detuvo, vaya coincidencia, en la arqueóloga - ¡Robin-chwan! ¡Parece que estamos destinados a estar juntos!

- Esto no me gusta, no estarás haciendo trampa cocinero-san

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo hago trampa al girar una botella?

- Supongo que tienes razón

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Quién es el dominante cuando tienes relaciones sexuales con tu pareja?

- … ¿Por qué asumes que tengo pareja?

- Todos sabemos que estas con Franky – y eso lo dijeron todos, todos; incluido Luffy

- Pues… ya que eso es así al menos ya no tengo que actuar

- Respuesta

- … ¿Tienes que hacer preguntas tan incomodas? Cocinero-san

- Es incomoda para ti o para el otro

- …

- No será por que mancha la reputación del gran macho

- Franky no es así

- Pero si es bastante egocéntrico

- … Eso no puedo negarlo

- Me responderás

- …

- Esto no saldrá de aquí Robin-san ¿Verdad?

- Claro

- Por supuesto Robin-chwan

- Yo ni siquiera se de que hablamos – una gota resbalo por la cara de todos, como podía ser tan idiota

- En ese caso la dominante soy yo

- Me lo suponía – eso lo dijeron todos; bueno todos menos Luffy, el ni sabia de que hablaban

- ¿Por qué?

- No importa, es tu turno Robin-chwan

- Claro – la hizo girar y se detuvo en el esqueleto - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Existe alguna mujer que te haya dicho que si cuando le pediste que te mostrara las bragas?

- Pues… hasta ahora no

- Me lo esperaba

- Bueno, es mi turno – el esqueleto hizo girar la botella y esta se detuvo en el espadachín – Zoro-san ¿Te gustan las bragas?

- ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!

- Yohohohoho que violento

- Ya marimo responde

- No voy a responder a esa imbecilidad

- Pero Zoro-san tienes que hacerlo

- Pues no, yo no soy un degenerado como ustedes dos, y menos uno con un fetiche tan raro

- Vale entendí, no tenias que ponerte tan violento Zoro-san

- Me da igual, de todas formas es mi turno – hizo girar la botella y esta se detuvo en el capitán - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Mmm esta vez elegiré castigo

- Bien no puedes comer carne por una semana

- ¡QUE!

- Tú elegiste castigo

- ¡Pero Zoro! ¡Moriré de hambre!

- ¡Suéltame! – el chico se había enrollado alrededor suyo

- ¡ME MORIRE DE HAMBRE!

- Ya vale entendí, te cambio el castigo

- ¡Noooo! ¡Moriré de hambre!

- Ya te dije que te cambiaba el castigo

…

- ¡JODER LUFFY SUELTAME!

- Ya Luffy, omitamos el castigo, te toca

- ¡Moriré de…!

- ¡TIRA DE UNA VEZ!

- Lo siento – ¿Por qué se enojaban tanto? Era él al que casi dejaban sin comer, como sea, giro la botella y esta se detuvo en el cocinero – Sanji ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Cuál es la clave del refrigerador?

- … ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Luffy? – era una pregunta demasiado inteligente, ese no podía ser el capitán; y eso lo pensaron todos

- Pues soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser?

- ¡Mientes!

- Ya cocinero responde

- Con todos ustedes presentes, así tendré que cambiar la clave

- Solo contesta

- 7326

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a la cocina!

- ¡Alto ahí! Estamos jugando

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Nada de excusas! Siéntate

- Jooo que malo eres Sanji

- Bien, lo importante es que me toca a mí – giro la botella y… coincidentemente salio la arqueóloga - ¡Robin-chwan! ¡El destino nos une!

- Estas haciendo trampa

El rubio la miro con una expresión que pretendía ser de inocencia - ¿Trampa? ¿Y como?

- No se pero lo estas haciendo cocinero-san

- Pues si me dices como te creo

- Pues… hay muchas formas, perfectamente podrías estar haciendo trampa

- Demuéstralo

- Podrías… estar parando la botella con tu pie sin que lo notemos

- La botella se detendría de golpe y eso si lo notarían

- Podría haber un bache en el suelo

- Yo no elegí el lugar

- Igual

- Pasa la mano por el suelo y si encuentras un bache me avisas, y de pasada me explicas como hago para que se detenga siempre en ti

- Podría ser una opción

- En ese caso siempre saldrías tú, y eso no ha pasado

- Puede ser solo desde donde tu estas, el puesto si lo elegiste tu

- Pero al principio del juego cuando la tire la primera vez no se detuvo en ti

- Pues, la botella esta desbalanceada

- La botella se la quite a Zoro en frente de todos, en que momento la habría trucado

- Pues… - no se le ocurría nada

- Puedo jugar

- …

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- … Verdad

- Ya que has tenido pensamientos eróticos con Nami-swan ¿Los has tenido mientras estas con Franky?

- No

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto

- Como digas Robin-chwan, pero este juego se trata de decir la verdad, si no lo haces también tienes que pagar

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he dicho la verdad?

- ¿Por qué estas tan incomoda entonces?

- …

- Robin-chwan

- …

- Dijiste la verdad ¿Cierto?

- …

El rubio sonrió enormemente – Por que si no lo hiciste tienes que pasarme una prenda

- … Lo hice

- ¿De verdad?

- Tienes prueba de que lo que dije es mentira

- … - sonrió, de una manera que le dio muy mala espina a la arqueóloga – tu conversas mucho con Luffy

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? No han hablado ya de Nami ustedes dos y le has dicho que a veces piensas en ella de esa forma aun cuando estas con Franky

La madre que lo… - Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

- Conversan en la cocina, esa vez fue pura coincidencia

- ¿Y que tiene eso?

- ¿Cómo que "que tiene"? No respondiste con la verdad

- … - lo iba a matar, en cuánto ese juego acabara iba a asesinarlo

- Tu falda – y estiro el brazo con una sonrisa en la cara, definitivamente iba a matarlo, y lo iba a hacer muy lentamente

- Pues… si que eres bueno Sanji-san

- Años de practica, tu turno Robin-chwan – hijo de… hizo girar la botella y esta se detuvo en el espadachín, en cuanto se detuviera en él iba a recibir su merecido - ¿Verdad o Castigo? Espadachín-san

- Pues… verdad – ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, la morena no le quitaba la mirada al cocinero

- ¿Cuánto es 2 + 2?

- ¿Cuatro?

- Tu turno

- … - ok, parece que estaba _algo_ enojada

- ¡Espera un minuto cocinero-san!

- ¿Qué sucede Robin-chwan?

- Tú sabias que yo había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos sobre navegante-san

- Pues, creo que tienes razón

- Y aun así me lo preguntaste

- ¿Y? Acaso hay una regla que impida que te pregunte algo que ya se, tú le acabas de preguntar al marimo cuanto es 2 + 2, y dudo que no sepas cuanto es

- El punto es que me lo preguntaste adrede para que perdiera

- ¿Y? No se trata de esto este juego

- ¿Cuándo hemos dicho eso?

- Tú le dijiste a Luffy que la idea de este juego era molestar a los demás, en ese caso no veo el problema de mis preguntas

- … - se quedo callada irremediablemente, ya no tenia con que debatirlo

- En ese caso te toca marimo

- Bien, pero podrías tratar de que no te maten

- Por supuesto que no, Robin-chwan es una persona muy dulce, ella no haría algo como eso

- Cocinero-san

- ¿Qué sucede Robin-chwan?

- Te asesinare

- Te lo dije

- ¡Robin-chwan! No te enfades conmigo, si lo prefieres dejare de molestarte y empezare a molestar al marimo

- ¡Oye! ¡Y yo que te he hecho!

- Pobre marimo-kun, le asusta que pueda incomodarlo con mis preguntas

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

- Mejor cállate y tira, es tu turno

El espadachín tiro y le salio la arqueóloga – Pues… ¿Color favorito?

- Morado, mi turno – y sin despegar la vista del cocinero giro la botella, la cual se detuvo en el capitán - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- Pues ¿Hay alguien que te guste capitán-san?

- ¿Gustar?

- Olvídalo ¿Algo que te guste después de la carne?

- ¡La comida! – suspiro, era inútil tratar de sacar algo interesante de él – tu turno capitán-san

- ¡Si! – tiro y le salio Zoro - ¡Zoro! ¿Con que sueñas?

- No deberías primero preguntarme verdad o castigo

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Con que sueñas?

Arqueo una ceja - ¿Con que sueño?

- Si, pasas todo el día durmiendo, debes soñar con algo

- Oye, no duermo todo el día – miro al rubio molesto al sentir su leve carraspeo, maldito cocinero – Pues… - se quedo pensativo unos segundos, aunque pensándolo bien no podía decir con que soñaba – no lo se, casi nunca me acuerdo

- Pero con todo lo que duermes marimo, uno que otro sueño debes recordar

- ¡No duermo tanto!

- Eso Zoro, responde algo

- Pues… - se sonrojo, pero no tenia más opción – una vez… soñé que era un marimo

El cocinero estallo en carcajadas – Ya lo decía yo ajajajaja si eres todo un marimo, marimo jajajajaja

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Solo fue una vez y es culpa tuya y de tu maldito apodo!

- Ajajajajaja

- Hijo de…

- Tu turno Zoro

- Bien – la hizo girar y le salio el esqueleto - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Pues verdad yohohohoho solo Luffy-san a dicho castigo

- Ya que te dan miedo los fantasmas y anduviste totalmente solo en un barco destartalado en un lugar lleno de niebla ¿No te asustaste?

- Por supuesto que si, de hecho cada vez que pasaba frente a un espejo era horrible, hay dios; que sustos aquellos

- Bien

- Totalmente solo en ese barco si que pase unos buenos sustos con todo lo que veían mis ojos… ¡Aunque soy un esqueleto y los esqueletos no tienen ojos! Yohohohoho

- Como digas

- Más susto nos diste tú la primera vez ¿No crees?

- Eh ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que será esqueleto estupido!

- Yohohohoho que violento Sanji-san

- Mejor tira que es tu turno

Giro la botella y esta se detuvo en el cocinero – Vaya Sanji-san Yohohohoho que coincidencia

- Apúrate

- Bueno pues ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Nami-san o Robin-san?

- ¡¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?!

- Yohohohoho que violento

- Responde de una vez cocinerucho

- Pues… - se quedo callado unos segundos, hasta que un hilito de baba comenzó a caer por la comisura de sus labios y se empezó a reír

- ¡En que mierda estas pensando Ero-cook!

- Pues en la respuesta

- Y cual es Sanji-san

- No estoy seguro, por eso estoy pensando

- Mejor que tire antes de que le de una hemorragia

- ¡Que dijiste marimo de mierda! - giro la botella y esta se detuvo en el peliverde – ríete ahora marimo

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Eso claramente tuvo que ser trampa!

- No había quedado claro ya que no estaba haciendo trampa

- ¡Eso fue demasiado turbio cocinero de cuarta! ¡Hiciste trampa!

- Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo se supone estoy haciendo trampa?

Se quedo callado, si Robin no había podido contra él de nada servia decirle algo

- ¿Verdad o Castigo? Marimo-kun

- Verdad

- Pero que serio, deberías relajarte más marimo, solo es un juego

- Como digas, has tu maldita pregunta

- ¿Eres virgen?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Vamos responde marimo-kun, no tengo todo el día

- ¡Que carajos! No voy a responder a eso, nada te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada

- Pero tienes que responder marimo-kun

- ¡Ya para de llamarme así!

- Que esto es un juego, no es para que te pongas así

- ¿Y que esperas con lo incomodas que son tus preguntas cocinero-san?

- ¡Robin-chwan! Ya no te molestare más, no tienes que estar enojada conmigo

- ¿A no?

- Bueno… si no tomas en cuenta el hecho de que estas en ropa interior

- Idiota

- ¡Tú cállate y responde!

- ¡Pues por supuesto que no! ¡Feliz con tu respuesta! - el rubio rió levemente - ¿Qué?

- No entendiste mi pregunta marimo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Yo pregunte si eras virgen, no si eras casto

- …

- A menos que tu respuesta sea la misma en ambos casos y no seas ni virgen ni casto, en ese caso te toca

- ¡QUE CARAJOS! ¡No voy a responder a eso!

- Pero que molestos son para jugar, no pueden negarse a responder

- ¡Tú cállate! ¡Que mierda de pregunta es esa!

- Ya dijiste que no eras casto, importa ya si dices si eres virgen o no

- ¡Por supuesto que importa! Son cosas totalmente diferentes, a menos que para ti sean lo mismo

- ¿Qué insinúas espadachín de mierda?

- No creo que no hayas entendido

- Serás… ¿Quieres que te patee el culo?

- Como si pudieras

- Esto… no hay necesidad de ponernos violento ¿Verdad Robin-san?

- Por mí que lo maten

- Ajajajajaja

- Luffy-san, no es momento para reírse; Zoro-san, Sanji-san, por favor cálmense

- No te preocupes Brook, no tengo necesidad de pelearme con este salvaje

- No te creas cocinero, no voy a responder

- Entonces tienes que pagar

- Bien

- Bien, en ese caso entrégame a Wado Ichimonji

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Pues si no quieres responder tienes que pagar con algo, lo mismo si no dices la verdad, pensé que había quedado claro marimo

- Pero era con una prenda de vestir, no con… - vio al rubio negar con la cabeza

- Yo dije que había que pagar _con algo que llevemos puesto_, como _por ejemplo_ una prenda de vestir

- Wado Ichimonji no la llevo puesta

- Pero esta encima de ti, cuenta marimo

- Pero…

- La otra opción es que respondas, siempre puedes optar a eso, pero tiene que ser _con la verdad_**,** si mientes igual tienes que pagar

Hijo de puta, ahora entendía por que Robin quería matarlo

- Y bien ¿Vas a responder o vas a pagar?

- …

- Si eliges no responder tienes que pasarme a Wado Ichimonji, y si eliges responder tienes que hacerlo con la verdad o tendrás que pasarme a Wado Ichimonji

- ¡Y eso tendría que importarme! No puedes saber si miento o digo la verdad

- ¿A no? – su rostro se volvió espeluznante – no me tientes marimo

- No puedes saberlo

- ¿Seguro? Tú también conversas mucho

- Te la pasas el día escuchando conversaciones ajenas o qué

- Es verdad Sanji-san, eso es de mala educación

Si se podía, la expresión del cocinero se volvió aun más espeluznante, tanto que todos los allí presentes sintieron un escalofrió – ustedes son los que conversan en la cocina sin fijarse si yo estoy o no en la bodega, y encima conversan de sus cosas privadas

- Pues, mínimo de respeto que en esos casos salgas de la bodega y te vayas a otra parte ¿No crees cocinero-san?

- Pero soy el cocinero, no puedo dejar mi trabajo y las provisiones botadas solo por que ustedes no saben guardar secretos, ahora responde marimo; y recuerda que Wado Ichimonji esta en juego

- Serás infeliz

- Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Hace cuanto no sentía esos deseos asesinos, pero no había nada que hacerle

- Responde

- no

- ¿Qué dijiste? No pude oírte

- ¡Dije que no! Contento

Sonrió – tu turno marimo

Se iba a vengar, en cuanto le saliera iba a vengarse de él, giro la botella sin dejar de mirar al cocinero, lamentablemente le salio el capitán

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- No te meterás con la carne si digo castigo

- No

- Castigo

- Bien, tienes que tratar de saquear la bodega durante un mes entero

- ¡Si! ¡Este castigo si me gusta!

El rubio se encendió un cigarrillo – Buen intento marimo, pero si no pudiera contra Luffy nos habríamos muerto de hambre hace meses

El peliverde lo miro desafiante – tu turno Luffy

- ¡Bien! – tiro y le salio la arqueóloga - ¡Robin! ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Por qué te enojaste con Sanji? – todos suspiraron, realmente no podía no haberse dado cuenta

- Por que me molesto con sus preguntas

- Pero tú dijiste que de eso trataba el juego

- Pero que lo molesten a uno nunca es divertido

- No entiendo

- Luffy – el aludido miro a su primer oficial – es por razones misteriosas

- ¡Ya entiendo! Bueno te toca Robin

Giro la botella, pero le salio el esqueleto y no el cocinero - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Has conversado de temas privados en la cocina?

- Pues no

- Bien por ti, es tu turno Brook

- Claro – giro y le salio Luffy – Luffy-san ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- Pues ya que le preguntaste a Zoro-san con que soñaba dime con que sueñas tú

- Pues con muchas cosas, aunque principalmente con comida

- Ya veo, tu turno Luffy-san

- Bien – le salio la arqueóloga - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿A que se refieren con eso de que tú y Franky son pareja? – todos suspiraron, era tan jodidamente inocente

- ¿Qué edad tienes capitán-san?

- 17

- Pues en unos… dos años más, te respondo

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Aun eres muy pequeño

- Joo, no es justo

- Es tu turno – giro la botella y salio el espadachín - ¡Zoro! ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Tu también estas enojado con Sanji?

- Si

- Ya veo, tu turno

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por que?

- Para que si tu siempre estas enojado con Sanji

…

- Buen punto – hizo girar la botella y salio el esqueleto - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Cómo carajos se te duermen las piernas si eres puro hueso?

- Yohohohoho buena pregunta Zoro-san, no sabría responderte

- Vale, tu turno

- Bien – giro y le toco la arqueóloga - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Me permitirías ver tus bragas?

- Vas a preguntarme todo el rato lo mismo

- No me daré por vencido ¿Me permitirías ver…?

- No

- Entendido, tú turno Robin-san

La arqueóloga la hizo girar y le toco el capitán

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Cuándo me toca a mi?!

- Te aguantas cocinero-san ¿Verdad o castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Qué has entendido de todo el problema que hemos tenido con cocinero-san?

- Nada, por eso pregunto

Suspiro – tu turno Luffy

- ¡Bien! – tiro y salio el cocinero

- Ya era hora, pregunta Luffy

- ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Dónde escondes la llave de la cocina?

- La traigo colgada en mi cuello, siempre, incluso mientras duermo

- ¡Siempre! ¿Y cuando te bañas?

- La dejo cerca de mí ¿Por qué?

El capitán hizo un puchero, con razón nunca lograba robarla – Tu turno

- Bien ¿Verdad o Castigo? Marimo

- Aun no la haces girar

La hizo girar y le salio el espadachín – Repetiré la pregunta ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Haces trampa cocinero, no puedes ocultarlo

- Es verdad cocinero-san

- Pruébenlo y luego incúlpenme, hasta entonces tendrán que aceptarlo como suerte ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Cas…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

El cocinero lo miro extrañado - ¿Seguro?

- Estabas esperando que dijera castigo, no soy estupido

- Si tu lo dices, ya que no eres virgen ¿En que posición perdiste la virginidad?

Por poco y le da un infarto - ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya oíste, y ya no puedes cambiar a castigo

- ¡Si esa es tu pregunta no quiero imaginar cual era el castigo que tenias pensado!

- No era tan terrible, era casi igual a la pregunta

- ¡Peor!

- Responde, o entrega a Wado Ichimonji

- ¡Serás…! ¡Eso es chantaje!

- Me da igual lo que sea, responde

- … rodillas al hombro

- ¿Qué dijiste? No pude…

- ¡No lo voy a decir más fuerte! Ahora déjame en paz que me toca

- Vamos marimo, no hay por que enojarse

- Serás… solo espera a que me toque hacerte una pregunta

- Como si pudieras hacer algo en ese caso

- Ya veremos

- Si, veremos – el espadachín la hizo girar y por alguna extraña razón le salio el cocinero – que curioso, no marimo-kun

- ¿Qué carajos? Eso fue más que turbio

- Ahora te truque la mano – lo miro con mala cara, pero no podía refutarle nada, era imposible que el hubiera hecho algo

- Da igual, es lo que estaba esperando ¿Verdad o Castigo? – el espadachín sonrió, y por alguna razón la sonrisa se le hizo contagiosa a la arqueóloga – responde cocinerucho

- Castigo

- … … ¿Qué?

- No puedes hacerme una pregunta incomoda si te digo castigo

- … Infeliz – no había pensado en ese

- ¡El castigo es mejor! ¡Tienes que desnudarte!

- No… debería ser el marimo el que elija el castigo

- Buen punto Robin soy yo quien… - se quedo callado al ver la mirada que le dedicaban – el castigo que ella dijo

- ¡Como quieras Robin-chwan!

- No te hagas una idea equivocada cocinero-san, solo quiero vengarme de ti

- Lo se, pero no tiene nada de malo soñar – se puso de pie – bueno, nada que hacerle – empezó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo

- Robin-san, Zoro-san

- ¿Que quieres Brook?

- No lo están tomando esto demasiado personal

- No

- ¡Que miedo! ¡No me mates Robin-san!

- Ajajajajaja

- No es gracioso Luffy-san

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa cocinero-san? ¿Acaso te molesta estar desnudo?

- No pero hace un frió de mierda

- Dímelo a mí

- Tú al menos tienes ropa interior, a mi se me están congelando TODAS las partes del cuerpo

- Bien merecido lo tienes

- Rayos, a quien le toca

- A ti cocinero

- Menos mal, algo de bueno tiene que tener estar desnudo – se agacho y giro la botella – bien marimo ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Como puedes no estar haciendo trampa

- Ya marimo solo responde

- Vale entendí – lo pensó un poco, decir verdad no traía nada bueno, pero la idea del castigo que pudiera imponerle le asustaba aun más; que hacer, aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, si decía castigo no podría hacerle una pregunta incomoda y por ende Wado Ichimonji no se vería amenazada, aunque la idea de lo que lo haría hacer si decía castigo también era abrumadora

- Vas a responder marimo, me estoy aburriendo

- ¡En eso estoy!

- Joder que lento

- Pues… supongo que diré castigo, así no podrás hacer una pregunta incomoda

- Supongo que tienes razón, en ese caso me asegurare de que no vuelvas a decir castigo

- ¡Que conste que no puedes ordenarme nada que atente contra mi integridad!

- No te preocupes, seré compasivo esta vez así que entrégame a Sandai Kitetsu

- ¿Qué?

- Puedo decir de castigo lo que sea mientras no atente contra tu integridad, y así como Robin-chwan me dijo que me deshiciera de mi ropa yo puedo pedirte que me entregues tú katana

- Espera un minuto…

- O me dirás que no dijiste castigo solo para mantener seguras tus espadas, por eso pensé que tenia que dejarte claro que eso no era posible, y como soy compasivo no te pido a Wado Ichimonji

- ¡¿Compasivo?! ¡Vete a la mierda cocinero!

- Ya marimo entrega

- La madre que lo parió – tomo su espada y se la entrego al cocinero

- No te preocupes marimo, te la devolveré

- No, mejor quédatela, así compruebo que tan maldita esta

- No seas así marimo-kun, es tu turno

- Tu solo espera que me salgas, me vengare – giro la botella y esta se detuvo en el esqueleto - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- Ya que te gustan tanto las bragas ¿Hay alguna que te guste en especial?

- Pues mis favoritas son con encaje, sobre todo si son blancas o negras, aunque todas me gustan mucho, por ejemplo también me gustan las que tienen una cintita

- Ok tu turno

- Bien – la giro – Luffy-san ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Me toca verdad ¿Cierto?

- Como voy a saber

- Verdad

- Pues… ¿De todas las aventuras que han tenido? ¿Cuál te ha gustado más?

- Mm… no se, todas han sido divertidas

- ¿Y no hay ninguna que te haya gustado por sobre las otras?

- No

- Ya veo, tu turno

- Bien – giro la botella y salio la arqueóloga - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Verdad

- ¿Qué estés saliendo con Franky quiere decir que te gusta Franky?

- Exacto

- Ya veo, tu turno Robin

- Bien – giro y le salio el cocinero – perfecto, ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Castigo

- Arrójate al agua, nada alrededor del barco unas cuantas veces y vuelve

- ¿Buscas que me de hipotermia?

- Eso seria ideal, ahora hazlo

- Voy

- Robin-san ¿Segura que no estas tomando esto muy personal?

- Ya dije que no

- Pero…

- Dije que no, deja de molestarme Brook

- Que… ¡Que miedo!

- Jajajajajajaja Este juego me gusta mucho

- Luffy-san por favor no es gracioso

- Ajajajaja

- Luffy-san

- Volví – todos voltearon hacia el cocinero

- Tan rápido

- Ya di bastantes vueltas

- …

- ¡Mierda que frió! – se agacho y tomo la botella, sin embargo antes de girarla volteo la vista hacia el pueblo y sonrió

- Ya cocinero, no tenemos todo el día

Giro la botella y esta se detuvo en Luffy, a lo que el peliverde y la morena lo miraron extrañados - ¿Verdad o Castigo?

- Que me toca

- Verdad

- Pero Sanji-san, no le tocaba…

- No, le toca verdad, estoy seguro

- Ya veo, en ese caso verdad

Todos lo miraron extrañados, que se traía entre manos

- Bien ¿Alguna vez has soñado con Nami y cuando has despertado tu pene esta más grande?

- ¡¿Qué?! – no, ese no fue Luffy, fueron los demás

- Pues si, varias veces, le pregunte a Chopper pero dijo algo muy enredado de no se que con no se que y no entendí nada

- Ya veo, por que no le preguntas a Nami

- ¿Eh? – el capitán volteo la vista para encontrarse con la pelirroja - ¿Nami? ¿Ya volvieron? – pregunto al ver a los otros con ella

- …

- Cocinero-san, no me digas que…

- Como carajos la vio venir, yo ni la sentí

- Sanji-san tiene un radar, ahora si que estoy seguro

- ¿Nami? ¿Te pasa algo?

- … - la calma antes de la tormenta - ¡ME PASA ALGO Y UNA MIERDA! – y el golpe que le dio hizo retumbar la tierra - ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO!

- ¡Nami! Lo mataste

- No Luffy, un medico ¡traigan a un medico!

- Ese eres tú – le dijeron todos

- Es verdad

- Esto chicos, alguien podría explicarme por que el cejudo esta desnudo, y por que Robin esta en ropa interior

- Pues estábamos jugando Franky-san, pero ya que llegaron deberíamos ir a dormir

- ¡Me niego! ¡No sin antes vengarme de él! – y apuntaron al cocinero

- Robin-san, Zoro-san; no hay necesidad de que se lo tomen tan personal

- ¡Silencio!

- ¡Que miedo! ¡No me maten!

- Como sea, toma tu espada marimo, yo voy a secarme y a vestirme que hace un frío de mierda

- Maldita sea – cogió la espada lamentando la llegada de los otros, él quería vengarse

- Supongo que no queda de otra, yo también voy a vestirme

- Bueno, yo estoy cansado yohohohoho creo que iré a dormir

- Como quieran, hey narizotas

- ¿Qué?

- Ya tenemos las piezas, vamos a arreglar el barco para que mañana este listo para zarpar

- Claro pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- Como partiremos si Luffy muere a manos de Nami, no deberíamos ayudarlo

- No, el tío es de goma, sobrevivirá

- Bien, te lo encargo Chopper

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… Zoro ¿Tú me ayudaras a detener a Nami?

- Lo siento Chopper, tengo algo que hacer – se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina – estupido cocinero, no creas que voy a dejar las cosas así

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte de este fic

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta la segunda parte, espero les guste

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Verdad o Castigo? **La revancha

Se había dado una buena ducha con agua tibia, se había puesto uno de sus mejores trajes y había encendido un merecido cigarrillo; para, finalmente, apoyarse en la barandilla. Dejando que el viento refrescara su rostro unos instantes antes de dirigirse a la cocina a prepararlo todo para el día siguiente.

Y todo por que, por que era una noche muy agradable y estaba de muy buen humor. Después de todo aquel juego, de haber visto a su querida Robin-chwan en ropa interior y haber avergonzado al marimo estaba de un humor excelente, sencillamente había sido una noche maravillosa; deberían jugar todos juntos más seguido.

Si, era tan relajante pensar en todo eso mientras se daba un tiempo para disfrutar del momento antes de ponerse a trabajar… pero nada en esta vida es perfecto, luego de limpiar la cocina tendría que ir a la bodega a poner cuantas trampas se le ocurriera y todo por culpa del marimo, pero la verdad no es como si le importara mucho: estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con Luffy, un mes más uno menos con el capitán tratando de asaltar la bodega no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente se decidió a poner manos a la obra, se estiro un poco antes de emprender camino y entrar de una buena vez en la cocina. Miro unos segundos a su alrededor; se acerco hasta el lavaplatos; demonios que había loza, pero ya daba igual por que ni eso ni nada le quitarían su buen humor, tomo la esponja y luego de un ultimo segundo de relajo se puso a lavar.

El problema era, que estaba de tan buen humor, que no noto que no era el único en la cocina; no hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon y lo estamparon contra el piso sorpresivamente

- ¡Que demonios!

- Tampoco es para que armes una escena cocinero

Volteo la cara todo lo que pudo en su posición para mirarlo con ira, que demonios se creía arruinándole la noche

- ¿Qué pasa cocinero? ¿Te sorprendió mi visita?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Buscas pelea por lo de hace un rato – el espadachín lo miro molesto – pobre marimo-kun, al pobrecito lo humillaron y no pudo hacer nada

- Ya vas a ver si no pude hacer nada – hizo más presión sobre el rubio, inmovilizándole el cuerpo y de paso las piernas

- ¿Qué demonios?

Se acostó sobre él, cogiendo sus manos y dejándolas sobre su cabeza para evitar cualquier movimiento

- Si buscas pelea marimo, déjame decirte que atacar por sorpresa es jugar sucio

- No te preocupes cocinero, en el juego que quiero jugar atacar por sorpresa esta permitido, al menos en estos casos

- ¿En que casos, si se puede saber?

Se acerco a su oído para susurrarle – no se si quieres saber, pero no te preocupes, no tardaras en darte cuenta

- Explícate de una maldita vez marimo o… - se quedo callado al sentir una mano bajando por su vientre – ¿ma… marimo?

- ¿Qué pasa cocinero? Ya entendiste de qué va el juego

- Suéltame

- Lo siento cocinero, eso va contra las reglas

- ¿Qué reglas? Ah…

- Mis reglas – apretó con más fuerza su miembro, masajeándolo suavemente

- suel… mm…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- basta marimo

Sonrió al notar que acorralarlo había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado, desabrocho su pantalón e introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior, casi enseguida sintió como se arqueaba por el contacto

- marimo… basta

- Una pena que esa decisión no sea tuya cocinero – lo volteo de golpe, sentándose en sus piernas e inmovilizándole las manos casi enseguida – eso es mi decisión, y digo que no

- serás…mm… - cerro los ojos al sentir como lo masturbaba nuevamente, apretó sus labios tratando de contener sus gemidos tanto como podía

- Oye, cuando he dicho yo que tienes permiso para contenerte – acelero el ritmo de su mano, sintiendo como se estremecía, se acerco a su rostro y lamió suavemente sus labios, a lo que el rubio volteo la vista

- Tsk… para de resistirte cocinero

- más te vale a ti parar o lo vas a lamentar

- ¿Qué? Eso es una amenaza cocinero, por que las amenazas van contra las reglas; al menos las tuyas si

- ¡¿De que mierda de reglas me hablas?!

- Esto es un juego, los juegos tienen reglas, y en este caso yo pongo las reglas

- ¡Un juego y una mierda! ¡Suéltame o…! – aprovecho que tenia la boca abierta para besarlo, enseguida sintió como trataba de resistirse pero no se lo permitió, imponiendo más fuerza.

Aprovechando su distracción soltó su miembro y le saco la corbata, para amarrar sus manos con ella y estas a su vez amarrarlas al primer mueble al que pudo. Detuvo el beso y se separo de él para mirarlo… se veía tan bien, amarrado y todo sonrojado, con las dos manos libres aprovecho de desvestirlo, sacándole primero los pantalones, luego las ropa interior, para seguir con su chaqueta y camisa

- basta marimo, o te juro que…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué harás cocinero?

- basta Zoro

- Ya dije que no, así que mejor hazte a la idea y así la próxima vez que quieras ponerme en ridículo piénsalo mejor – levanto sus prendas impidiéndole aun más la movilidad de sus manos – ahora asume las consecuencias

Deslizo sus manos acariciando suavemente el cuerpo del cocinero, a lo que este cerró los ojos asustado; no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta idea, vaya que seria divertido, y eso que aun no llegaba a la mejor parte.

Bajo una de sus manos para masturbarlo nuevamente, mientras sus labios se entretenían con uno de sus pezones y su otra mano se hacia cargo del otro.

-Mmn…

Deslizo su lengua lamiendo su cuello, para después morderle suavemente sintiendo como el rubio se estremecía bajo él

- mmm…

- Ya deja de resistirte cocinero, se nota que lo estas disfrutando – aumento el ritmo de la mano con la que lo masturbaba – solo mira lo duro que estas

- ca… llate

Lamió el lugar que acababa de morder para después subir hasta su oído

- Por que no en lugar de callarme yo tú me acompañas en la conversación

- …

- Ya cocinero, o dejas de contenerte o me pondré serio

- …

Refunfuño molesto y aumento el ritmo, ocupando su mano libre para acariciar su cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como el rubio se estremecía, arqueando su cuerpo; pero el muy terco apretaba sus labios tanto como podía impidiéndole a su voz salir.

- Te lo advierto cocinero

- …

- Como quieras

Bajo por su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a su miembro; lo miro unos instantes antes de introducirlo en su boca de un solo golpe, arrancándole un gemido al rubio. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió en lo suyo, sintiendo como el cocinero se estremecía y trataba en vano de contenerse. Dio suaves mordidas a su miembro, lamiendo toda la extensión para después trazar círculos alrededor del glande, disfrutando del coro de gemidos que el rubio le ofrecía.

Sin previo aviso se separo y bajo una de sus manos presionando con su dedo la punta arrancándole un gemido más fuerte al rubio.

- zo… amm…

- ¿Qué pasa cocinero?

- mm…

- ¿Se siente bien?

- mnnn…

- Ya veo – hizo más presión estremeciendo al rubio – responde

- … - presiono aun más

- Estoy esperando

- Aaah!… nn…

Se inclino para poder hablarle al oído – Creo que aun no entiendes, si te hago una pregunta tienes que responder con la verdad, de lo contrario tienes que pagar con algo

- mm…

- Y bien, te hice una pregunta – presiono con más fuerza mientras su otra mano se entretenía con los pezones

- Ahh!...

- Contesta

- …ah…nnm… - se contenía a duras penas, tenia la respiración acelerada y los ojos llorosos

- Deja de ser tan orgulloso… y tan masoquista, y contesta de una vez

Apretó sus labios lo más que pudo

- Como quieras cocinero, pero no voy a tener compasión con el castigo

Presiono con más fuerza el orificio al tiempo que lamía uno de sus dedos y lo introducía sin contemplaciones dentro del rubio

- ahg…nn… - apretó tanto sus labios que sus dientes rechinaron

- Te lo advertí cocinero, pero tienes una posibilidad de redención – se acerco a su oído al tiempo que introducía otro dedo – recuerdas lo que te pregunte, acerca de si te gustaba alguien y tu me dijiste que si – no recibió respuesta – ¿Quién es?

- …

- ¿Quién te gusta cocinero?

- …

- Dímelo – se acerco a sus labios y los lamió, pero el rubio le corrió el rostro – no seas así cocinero, me interesa saberlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya era hora de que me hablaras, no crees – el rubio lo miro con mala cara, lo más amenazante que podía dadas las circunstancias – no te pongas así

- …

- Vamos, sabes por que quiero saberlo – la mirada que le dirigió dejo en claro su interés por la respuesta – por que tú me gustas mucho

El mayor abrió los ojos como platos, y aprovechándose de su distracción el espadachín atrapo sus labios saboreándolos todo lo que pudo. Saco los dedos de su interior y se bajo los pantalones. Deshizo el beso y mordió su oreja al tiempo que se introducía en él.

- ¡Aaah!

- Ya cocinero, tampoco duele tanto

- ¡Cállate imbecil!

- Que me hablas implica algo

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Estas rojo

- Qu… ¡Aaah!

Se adentro más en el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo como era aprisionado por sus paredes

- Cocinero

Contuvo sus gritos todo lo que pudo, mientras una que otra lagrima caía por sus mejillas

- Zoro

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla, se dejo besar mientras aguantaba el dolor todo lo que podía.

Una vez estuvo completamente dentro, el peliverde cogió una de las piernas del rubio y la subió tanto como pudo, comenzando lentamente con el vaivén de caderas. Notaba por la expresión del cocinero que aun sentía dolor; y este no parecía disminuir

- Ero-cook, si no te relajas te voy a hacer daño

- Idio… a..como quieres que… …

- ¿Qué que?

- me relaje si…

- Solo relájate, tampoco es como si no lo hubieras disfrutado

- Serás…

Se acerco nuevamente a él y lo beso lentamente, saboreando su boca; disfrutando como nunca al notar que ya no era rechazado. Se separo lentamente y lo miro fijamente

- Relájate, no quiero hacerte daño

Volteo el rostro algo avergonzado por la mirada que le dirigía

- Idiota

Le dejo un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo internamente al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía tan tierno

- Solo no quiero hacerte daño cocinero, por que me gustas

- … - no supo que contestarle

El peliverde solo sonrió y retomo el movimiento de caderas donde lo había dejado, y al estar tanto tiempo quieto, esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio quien gimió irremediablemente

- Ves como solo tenias que relajarte, incluso lo estas disfrutando

- ¡Por… por supuesto que…! Aagh!

Aumento la velocidad de las estocadas, notando como se arqueaba el cuerpo bajo el, como tiritaba su cuerpo por el placer. Acelero el ritmo, inclinándose lo más que pudo sobre el rubio para poder aplicar más fuerza en cada penetración

- Aaa…aagh!

Un hilo de saliva corría por los apetitosos labios del cocinero ante el placer, no resistió la tentación y lo beso nuevamente para luego lamer su cuello

- Aaah… zo…mmahgg…

- Cocinero

Empleo más fuerza, volviendo loco al cocinero. Sin embargo, en cuanto noto que estaba cerca de terminar presiono nuevamente la punta de su pene para impedirle la eyaculación

- Qu…e…

- Aun no – siguió embistiendo, disfrutando de ver como el rubio se volvía loco ante la prohibición que le había impuesto

- ma… aah! imo… por…

- ¿Qué...e? – incluso a él le costaba hablar a causa del placer

- fa… deja…ahh…me…

- Ya… te dije que… aun no

Apretó con fuerza la pierna de su amante y embistió con fuerza, logrando que el cocinero se arqueara como nunca, llegando a tener los ojos llorosos por el placer y por tener que contenerse

- Zo…

- Ah… nn…

Cuando finalmente se sintió cerca de terminar, soltó el miembro del rubio, penetrándolo con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Zoro!

Sintió esa humedad en su vientre, y en unas cuantas estocadas más el también eyaculo en el interior de su amante

- ¡Cocinero!

Se dejo caer, apoyando su peso sobre el cuerpo del cocinero, luego de varios segundos finalmente tuvo fuerzas para hacerse a un lado y liberar al rubio de su peso. Cerró los ojos agotado, pero una voz interrumpió su calma

- No se te ocurra dormirte sin desatarme antes marimo

Volteo para poder mirarlo, quedándose suspendido en sus pensamientos unos segundos

- No quiero

- Que… ¡Como que no quieres! ¡No puedes tenerme atado toda la noche!

Sonrió con sorna

- ¿Por qué no?

Enrojeció hasta las orejas al entender el doble significado de esas palabras, sumado a lo mal que habían sonado sus propias palabras

- ¡Que… que estas diciendo degenerado! ¡Encima te atreves a llamarme Ero-cook!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La idea te asusta?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Entonces? – se volvió a colocar sobre él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Es obvio idiota! No puedo dormir así

Tuvo la tentación de reír

- ¿Dormir?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Qué más voy a hacer?!

- No lo se, dime tú

- ¡Solo desátame maldito degenerado!

- Lo siento, pero estas castigado

- ¿Castigado? ¡¿Y eso por que?!

- No me has contestado

- ¿Contestarte que?

- ¿Quién te gusta?

- … - se quedo pensándolo unos segundos – bueno, tampoco debe ser tan difícil dormir así

- Nada de eso, respóndeme o ya veras

Desvió la vista, incomodo con la situación, lo tenía entre la espada y la pared

- Respóndeme cocinero, no puede ser tan difícil; solo quiero saber algo muy simple, y tú sabes que es

Claro que sabia lo que quería, pero es que decirlo en voz alta

- Dime, o acaso quieres que te viole de nuevo

- ¡Tu no me has violado!

- ¿A no? Quieres decir que te dejaste

- ¡Tampoco eso idiota!

- ¿Entonces que…?

- Pues…

- Que lindo de ves sonrojado

- ¡Silencio imbecil!

Sonrió para luego besarlo, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago

- Si no me respondes, no te desatare

- …

- O ya se, algo mucho mejor – lo miro extrañado, que tenia en mente ahora – si no me lo dices, les diré a todos en el barco como perdiste tu virginidad

- … - casi le da un infarto - ¡QUE!

- ¿Ahora si me dirás?

- No p…

- Claro que puedo, así que mejor responde

- … - lo pensó unos segundos, pero maldita sea su suerte ya estaba acorralado – pues…

- ¿Si? – lo vio mover los labios, pero apenas y le salía la voz – habla más fuerte, no te escucho

- tú

- ¿Qué? No te oigo

- Tú

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dije que tú

- ¿Yo que?

- Pues la respuesta

- ¿Respuesta a que?

- Tú sabes

- ¿Saber que?

- ¡No te hagas marimo!

- Créeme que no te entiendo, habla claro

- ¡Que tú me gusta imbecil! ¡Tan reseco no puedes tener el cerebro!

- No tenías que gritar

- ¡Serás…! Mejor cállate y desátame

- Por que, ahora que nos estamos declarando no deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos

- Podemos pasarlo sin que me tengas atado imbecil

- O sea que te quedaras conmigo

- Que… no… yo nuca dije eso

- ¿Y por que te pones rojo?

- ¡No estoy rojo!

- ¿Cómo digas?

- Tú…

- De todas maneras, la noche es joven

- Claro que no, además yo me levanto temprano ¡Desátame!

- Eso suena a orden, no puedes darme ordenes

- ¡¿Y por que no?!

- Créeme que la situación no lo amerita

- Me da igual, solo desátame

- Déjame pensarlo

- ¿Pensar que? Solo tienes que desatarme

- Pero estoy muy entretenido, y a decir verdad – se acerco a su oído para susurrarle – quiero tomarte de nuevo

- …qu…que – se cohibió ante ese comentario – solo desátame

- Con esa actitud y ese sonrojo solo consigues que quiera hacértelo de nuevo

- ¡Idiota!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Verte todo sonrojado y gimiendo es demasiado tentador, por no mencionar que escucharte decir mi nombre…

- Maldito degenerado, será mejor que me sueltes

- Realmente no quiero, quiero oír nuevamente como gritas mi nombre mientras yo grito el tuyo

- ¡De que hablas! ¡Tú nunca gritaste mi nombre!

- Oh, ya veo, tendremos que repetirlo y hacerlo bien entonces

- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

- No te referías a eso

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú lo malinterpretaste ero-marimo

- ¿Y eso? Tendré que castigar ese apodo

- Por el amor de dios solo desátame

- Con una condición, tienes que contestar a mi pregunta

- ¡Ya te respondí!

- Esta es otra

Suspiro - ¿Qué es?

- ¿Qué hiciste para ganar?

Sonrió – Lo siento, eso es un secreto

- Entonces no te desatare

- No lo hagas, no te lo diré de todas formas

- Que terco eres cocinero

- Tú eres el terco, aun sigues pensando con eso

- Como quieras, entonces otra condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Te desatare, luego…

- ¿Luego? ¿Luego de que?

- Tú sabes cocinero

- Maldito degenerado

- ¿De acuerdo?

- Como quieras

- Pero antes…

- ¿Ahora que?

- Dímelo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú sabes

El gesto del espadachín le hizo pensar lo peor

- Pues… me gustas

- Mal

- te quiero

- Mal

- Ero-marimo

- Mal

- Idiota sin sentido de la orientación

- Esta claro que esa no

- Alga verde

- Tampoco

- Tienes una deuda con Nami

- No, y no me lo recuerdes

- Onigiris

- No

- Peje lagarto

- Ya cocinero, para de decir estupideces o no te desatare

- Pues… em… santoryuu

- No te desatare

- Esta bien esta bien…

- …

- …

- ¿Si?

- Te…

- Continua

- Te amo

- ¿Te amo que?

- Te amo… estupido marimo

- Muy gracioso

Estallo en carcajadas ante el rostro del espadachín

- Ahora desátame marimo

- No

- ¿Como que no?

- Primero tenemos que hacerlo bien, ya sabes, tengo que gritar tu nombre Sanji

- ¡Idiota! – se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y quizás más allá

- Pero es lo que querías

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

- ¿Entonces que quieres?

- Pues… tú también dímelo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú sabes marimo

- Lo siento, no aplicamos las mismas reglas

- Maldito…

- ¿Entonces?

- Tú también dime que me amas

Sonrió, feliz y victorioso

- Yo también te amo estupido cocinero

Y lo beso nuevamente

FIN

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ojala les haya gustado el fic, yo disfrute escribiendolo

Sobre todo haciendo las preguntas

Gracias por leer

Bye bye


End file.
